


A Crazy Dream

by Petri808



Category: Fairy Tail, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 青鳥の虛像 Fullmetal Alchemist | Fullmetal Alchemist: Bluebird's Illusion
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dreams, F/M, crazy dream, trapped in a void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Crazy Inukag/Nalu/EdWin cross over story lol it was for fun for a friend on Tumblr
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 9





	A Crazy Dream

It had been a fluke that Kagome had discovered the well had not closed for good behind her, a year after returning to the Edo period. Which was great news considering she did miss her family, and now they had a chance to travel back and forth again. She simply chalked it up to her increased miko abilities. One day, Kagome and Inuyasha decide to take another trip. The holiday season should be happening back home, if she’d timed it correctly, and it would be great to wish her family well. 

They jump through like normal, expecting to land on the other side, but instead of hitting the bottom of the well in the modern era, something goes wrong. It was like they had been trapped in the stone again, floating in a sea of nothingness. 

“What’s going on?” Inuyasha pulls Kagome close.

“I don’t know,” she clings to his side, “this has never happened before…”

Meanwhile in another universe, another couple was readying themselves to visit some friends. Natsu and Lucy were preparing for their upcoming wedding and Lucy wanted to inform all of her spirts at the same time. It was such a big deal for the both of them to be finally tying the knot, and she knew they’d want to know, especially the King who’d always supported them. Plus, she could speak to Cancer about doing her hair while they visited. It was a win, win. 

She calls upon Loke to help them travel to the Celestial World and he opens a rift going in first, with the couple right behind him. But as he steps into his own world, something strange happens. Natsu and Lucy are cut off and left in a weird void of space that seemed to stretch on forever. 

“Did that damn cat leave us stranded between our worlds!” Natsu crosses his arms. “I told you he’s jealous I get to marry you.”

“Oh hush,” Lucy chides him, “I’m sure this is a mistake…”

Inuyasha flicks his ear towards some voices in the distance. Okay things are really getting weird now, there’s other people here too? Sure enough, as he narrows and focuses his eyes, he can see two figures walking in their direction. He pushes Kagome slightly behind him and places his other hand on the hilt of Tessaiga, readying it for a moment’s notice.

As the two people get closer, Inuyasha sees a male and female. The female points and utters something excitedly to her companion. He can’t make out what she said, or the male’s response, but based on the guys body language as well, they both seem excited. 

Using his nose, Natsu had smelled someone else there, and while it was really odd that they’d found more people in this abnormal vacuum, at the same time they were a bit relieved not to be alone. He could tell there was another human, but the other scent baffled him. Canine? Was there a dog here too? When they got closer, and Natsu saw the male’s ears, he put two and two together that maybe he was like Toby from Lamia Scale. 

They stop a few feet in front of the other couple. 

“Wow, it’s really awesome to run into someone else!” Natsu blurts out.

But Inuyasha narrows his eyes at the strangers, “who are you people? I smell demon but you look human.”

Natsu blinks, “me,” he points at himself, “I am part demon, if that’s what you’re asking. I could ask the same about you too with those ears.”

Kagome speaks up now, “so, if you’re part demon, you’re like Inuyasha here. He’s half demon too.”

“Oh neat!” Natsu takes a step forward to proffer a hand to shake, but Inuyasha responds by pulling out his sword and stepping completely in front of Kagome.

“Back off,” he growls with his ears flattening against his head, “we don’t know if we can trust you.”

Natsu’s expression changes from happy and excited to annoyed or angry that this guy is threatening them. He steps slightly in front of Lucy and lights a hand on fire. “I suggest you don’t do anything stupid.”

Both Kagome and Lucy roll their eyes. It was obvious to them that there wasn’t any real threat except the one that the two men were now creating.

Lucy steps back out and next to Natsu, forcing him to drop his hand and douse his flame. “Ugh, you two guys are both idiots.” 

Kagome is also doing the same, moving out from behind Inuyasha, “I couldn’t agree more.”

“I’m Lucy,” the blonde smiles and waves, “and this is Natsu.”

“I’m Kagome,” the brunette returns the gesture, “and this is Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha tries to maneuver her back, “Kagome, we shouldn’t…”

“Don’t make me sit you,” she grits her teeth. “Put away Tessaiga and be nice.”

“So, do you know what this place is,” Lucy asks Kagome.

Kagome shakes her head, “we’re just as perplexed as you seem to be.”

But Inuyasha continues to glare at the other couple. He wasn’t exactly known for being trusting, especially when it was another demon he was dealing with. And this one could generate fire from his hands! He had every right to be cautious! Inuyasha tries again to pull Kagome away. 

She yanks her arm away. “Sit!”

That took the other couple by complete surprise to see Inuyasha suddenly go flat to the ground as if some unseen force had stomped him. 

“I-Is he okay?” Lucy asks. 

“He’ll be fine,” Kagome just waves her hand, “I warned him to be nice.”

Right at that moment strange lights appear behind both couples. When Kagome turns to look, she sees what appears to be the modern side of the well. “Inuyasha we can get out of here!” She turns back to the other couple and realizes a third person was now walking through the light up to them.

“Lucy, I’m sorry I don’t know what happened, but the portal closed behind me!” 

“It’s okay Loke, at least we can get out of here now.”

“Who are these people?” the lion spirits queries about the other couple.

“Oh, um,” Lucy looks at the other couple as Inuyasha is getting back up and hustling Kagome away. “Guess they were stuck here too.”

“Bye Lucy and Natsu!” Kagome waves as she steps out through their opening.

“Bye Kagome and Inuyasha!” Lucy returns the gesture.

“This was so weird,” Natsu mutters, “let’s get the hell outta here before we stay stuck again.”

“Agreed!”

Edward Elric pops up in his bed, shaking it as he shivers. “That was creepy!” 

“What?” Winry rolls over still groggy from being woken up. She sees her husband all excited. “What’s going on?”

“Win, I just had the craziest dream! It’s was about these two couples that got stuck in some parallel dimension or I don’t fucking know. Eww,” he shivers again, “just felt like being stuck in that damn room with that God guy all over again and I wasn’t even there.”

“That is weird…”

“Yeah! And one guy he was like maybe part human part dog, cause he had those pointy dog like ears and long ass finger nails, and a big ass sword! The other guy could light his hand on fire!”

“Ed…” Winry rolls over, “it was just a dream, you’ve probably been listening to too much science fiction stories again so, go back to sleep.”

He drops back onto his pillow with his arms above and under his head. _‘Yeah that was a crazy ass dream alright…’_


End file.
